I Thought It Only Happened In Fairy Tales
by Yuri Light
Summary: 'Even in your darkest hour,your princess will save you.'He used to cling to those words.He clings to nothing now. Not when both sides of the war want him dead for what he is.Not when someone special needs to stay safe.Not skilled summary writer.Good twist
1. Chapter 1

**Summary(Well a vague one that helps tell what this is based kinda on. But not really at the same time. O_o it's so confusing!):** I scanned the last page of the book one last time, observing every detail of the picture. More importantly I stare at the words, 'And they live happily ever after'. I close the book and stare at its cover. 'Cinderella'. That was the title that was etched across the front. A smirk landed on my face. "Bullshit." Cause I ain't waiting for my princess.

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Inuyasha and characters.**

_**Claimer:**_** I **_**do**_** own the plot, any original characters I create, the story itself, and any dialogue said in **_**My Unexpected Fairytale**_**.**

My mother. She was the person who read this story. I remember her doing that much. I'd quickly sit on her lap and she'd wrap me up in her arms. She would open a book I could tell was older than her. Not by much but still, it was older than her birth year. The candle she had lit made the words on the page understandable so she could read them aloud. Her melodic voice brought the story to life as she read through each page, slowly but surely making my eye lids heavier than they were before. By the time she was finished, I had practically fallen asleep, my mind barely registering that she had even finished at all. 'Sleep well son. And always remember that even in your darkest hour, your princess will be there to save you.' Those words I remember loud and clear.

I flipped through the pages of the book; that was so long ago. So long before everything went to hell. So long before the war began. Before the reader of that story was taken away from me in the worst way possible. My mechanical turning of the pages landed me to the last one, the one where it said everything was alright. The one were it told of the blissful, perfect life that was to come for the girl who had managed to land the prince. The page that gave her the happy ending she wanted.

I scanned the last page of the book one last time, observing every detail of the picture. More importantly I stare at the words, 'And they live happily ever after'. I close the book and stare at its cover. 'Cinderella'. That was the title that was etched across the front. A smirk landed on my face. "Bullshit."

Life doesn't work like a story book; you just have to face the harsh reality that there _isn't_ a 'Happily Ever After'. That life just doesn't give you what you want.

'Your princess will be there to save you.' As much as I believe my mother, I know now that that was her first lie. I clung to those words throughout my childhood, fed myself lies to keep them from burning out. But the truth always manages to sink in, for me it was no different. I've long since given up on those words; I cling to nothing now. Because during war, really, what can you cling to? Whatever you got will _always_ manage to slip away. I've learned that the hard way.

War kills what it can and leaves the survivors scarred. War takes everything away from you. Your hope, your dreams: war will take anything and everything away. War took everything from _me _away.

That's why I won't hang on to those words anymore. That's why I won't wait foolishly for life to suddenly make things better like some fairytale. That's why I don't expect to saved. Cause' I'm not going to just _sit_ here hoping for some miracle. I ain't waiting for my princess. I ain't waiting for someone that will never come.

-x-

The king and queen sat on their thrones, there faces stern and proud as they waited for the next commoner to arrive. Apparently listening to four hundred and twenty souls before that wasn't enough. No, there needed to be one more complaint to add to the huge pile of sorting.

The servants opened the door, "Bring in the next commoner!"

An obviously well off man entered the room, strutting as if he himself was royalty. As he bowed before his highnesses, a servant shouted, "State your quandary."

"Well, your highnesses," the man stated, "apparently there is a nuisance among the village."

"How so?" The queen asked, her face unwavering.

"Someone with a long silver mane continuously breaks into the fields, stealing crops from our harvest."

"Is there anymore on the person's description?" The king inquired, his hazel eyes showing less worry than his wife's blue ones.

The man shook his head negatively, "That is all anyone could even catch a glimpse of. He is far too swift for anyone to catch or even follow to know his whereabouts."

"Very well, if that is all, you may leave. We will tend to this matter how we see fit." The highnesses stated automatically.

When the man left the room, the two's façades faded instantly, revealing their true selves. The queen let out an exasperated sigh, "Well that was exhausting."

"What should we do about the last problem then?" The king asked his lovely spouse, "If the village's crops vanish, the creature is likely to pass through others looking for more meals."

"If that's the case, why don't we send our daughter?" The queen suggested. "This would certainly help her practice her archery as well as purification abilities."

"I'm not so sure about that idea, my queen." The king said as he gave her a worried glance. "She's never been outside of these walls before. She knows not of what she's up against in the real world."

The queen placed a warm hand on his. "All the more reason to send her. And besides, love," she said as she gave a look of reassurance, "how can she become a great queen, when she has no _idea_ what she is governing?"

"I suppose you're right, dearest. Alright. We shall send Kagome to the Western region of the kingdom tomorrow evening. She will see part of what she has responsibility over."

With that said and done, they closed their eyes and took in relaxing breaths, unaware that their nine year old son was eavesdropping.

Souta slid down the wall, completely shocked at what his mother _and_ father had just agreed to do. His sister would be leaving. To go and _fight_ at that. Tears pricked his eyes. What if she can't fend off the creature? What if she gets sick? What if she di- no. He shook his head furiously. She would _not die,_ she just _couldn't _die. But what was he thinking about? She hadn't even left yet and _already_ he was worrying about her like crazy.

He stood up and headed up the stairs to a certain female's bedroom. If this was the siblings' last night together, he would at least talk to her about it. When he reached the large lavender colored doors that led to her room, he gently opened it. "Sister?" He gently called.

"Hmm?" He heard her respond. Thank Kami she was a light sleeper.

"Sis, I need to talk to you, it is urgent." He said, knowing she would say-

"Come in then."

When he was fully inside the room and seated in the chair that was by her bedside, he began to explain to her all he had heard from their mother and father. "I see." Was what she said once he was finished.

"I see? I SEE! That's all you have to say!" Souta shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

"That's all I _can_ say."

"NOO, there's a whole dictionary's worth of words to say."

Kagome just shook her head. "That's all I can say that will mean anything."

"What do you mean?" Her brother asked with a puzzled face, wanting her to elaborate.

"The king and queen, no, mother and father's word has _always _been final. What I say doesn't matter now that they've decided." Souta just pouted at her answer. "Come here, Souta." She commanded as she patted the right side of her bed. He smiled; it was just like they always used to do when they were little. Whenever there was an issue that frightened them, they would always share her bed and sleep peacefully for the night.

Once he was lying comfortably in her bed and nearly asleep, he mumbled out a 'Good Night'.

"Good night, Souta. Sleep peacefully." She said as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. _If only for tonight_.

-x-

I ran through the forest, jumping from branch to branch as I went. _They _almost saw me. _They_ almost shot me with those, metal things. The enemy. Well, everyone is my enemy. I'm talking about the _king and queen's _enemy. The ones who killed anyone if that was enough to hurt the royals themselves. How little _they _knew. _I_ was the highnesses' enemy too. It didn't matter if I didn't want to be. When you're like _me_, no gives a damn which side you're on. That's why everyone is my enemy, because _everyone_ treats me like I am anyway.

This time I stole from their enemy's side. I wasn't about to risk being caught again by the high security the village had recently placed around the field. And besides, I heard that someone had just gone to the king and queen about me. With my fluffy appendages atop my head, really, how couldn't I hear? It's not that I care if I was caught. I know I would be put to death. Most of me would welcome it. But there is someone who cannot survive without me. Hansuke will die without me. I have to live for Hansuke. Even if half of me would rather just quickly die than feeling it slowly come from malnutrition and dehydration. Hansuke has gotten stronger everyday and soon be able to gather food with me. I just hope I live to see that. I think that will really be the greatest moment of raising Hansuke. I just have to avoid getting caught or hit by those metal demons and the even eviler monsters that are holding them.

I finally reached our home. Well… if you could call it a home. It ain't exactly four walls and a roof. It was inhabited by _somebody_, but that was years ago. There was no roof when I first found it at the tender age of ten and there still isn't nine years later. I managed to fine some large, and I mean abnormally large, leaves and somehow made a pretty good makeshift roof for when storms come around, though. Even if, I'd rather be lying under the stars than not; they're the only beautiful thing I got left. They're the only things that _can't _be stolen from me, so why not gaze at them everyday I got? The walls have holes that have been horribly repaired by me. I mean, c'mon, I can't repair much if I don't have the skill or the tools to repair anything with. And besides I never really focus on things I can't do. I'm lucky enough to have a fire pit to keep us warm.

"Hansuke!" I yelled as I entered our home. I let out several whistles, calling out to him in a way he could also understand.

"Big brother!" A boy that looked the age of nine yelled in response. He unceremoniously crashed into me, knocking us both down on the creaky wood floor.

"You _are_ getting stronger! It wasn't just my imagination!" I commented. He smiled a genuine smile. That's one of the things I love about my baby brother. No matter what trials or tribulations we faced throughout our years together, he still had that smile. A smile that's untainted, a smile that won't ever be if I have anything to say about it.

"Did you get us any food, brother?" Hansuke asked. From the way his stomach was grumbling, I could tell he was starving.

"Sure did." I said as I pulled out a few carrots, potatoes and skinned red meats that were wrapped up in a dry (like I said, abnormally large) leaf. It wasn't much, but it was enough to feed us for about three days. "Did you get the wood?"

"Yeah!" My little brother answered. "Look how much I got! It's not as much as you, but I'll get better!" He was right. He got a lot for a little kid like him. I know he can never gather as much as me until he's older, but he likes to help out when he can.

"You did great, Hansuke." I praised. He deserved it for all the work he did. "Now go and rest while I make you something to eat. You know you can't overexert yourself."

As the night progressed and Hansuke was fed, I gave myself little of our supply. I always did this. Hansuke needed more than me and I wasn't about to let him go hungry. He was already sound asleep, so I gently kissed his temple and lied on my matt. I gave him most of the blankets we owned, I only kept a thin one for myself. But I could manage. I always did.

Sometimes, when I'm staring at the stars above our roofless home, I think about when I was little. When the war just began. Our home was in flames. My mother was running as fast as she could with her newborn child, my baby brother. As we continued to run away from the agonizing screams and the clashes of metal, it was as if she knew then that she wouldn't make it. She just stopped running. She placed Hansuke in my ten year old arms and she told me to run. Tears were pouring from my face, it was one of the few time I _ever _cried. And it wasn't the last, either. I asked if I would see her again. She gave me a sad smile but never answered. I knew then and I know now that that was her way of saying no and goodbye. The rest of the horrid night was a blur.

I looked over at where Hansuke was sleeping. He's why I can't wait around for an impossible fairytale to come true. If I was alone, I could just give up and wait for someone to never come. But I'm not alone. There is someone who needs _me_. And even if I have to give my life up to protect him, I will. I can't wait for someone to save me. I have to be there to save _him_.

**SO? What do you think? I'm going to continue, definitely, but I really want to know what _you_ guys think! I'm a biased person and I'm going to say if this is a piece shit or it's actually worth something. I want to know what you think once you read this. Anything is welcome. And what do you think of Hansuke! I really like it and he is gonna be a lot more complicated than anyone _ever_ thought. Even _me_ when I first created him. Oh, and Kagome and Inuyasha are definitely going to meet in the next chapter. And let me tell you... oh wait... that would spoil it. You'll just have to wait and see for those who want to wait and see. It's definitely going to come as really awesome. It's going to have a protective Inuyasha, which I love. Oh, and one more thing. Do _you_ guys think there should be more Inuyasha anime/manga characters, or do you want it to be just them? You can answer in your review.**

** Please review. You know I love it when you do.**

**_Yuri_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

We have now come tooooooooooooo. Chapter 2! Yay! Sorry it took so long to update. And write now I feel so terrible for not posting a Chapter 3 to **Make me Whole**! I have such writer's block with that story. I have also been crazily busy. Anyhoo, let's get on with Chapter two! That freakishly rhymed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The characters, the manga, the anime, none of it.

**Claimer:** _However,_ I _**do,**_ I can't stress that enough, _**do**_**, own** any dialogue, original characters, and the plot of **I Thought it Only Happened in Fairy Tales. **

Yuri: Question. I put lines to signify where the point of views separate but when I post the stories they don't show up. This happened three times already. What's the deal with that?

Oh and this is how you know the point of views change, because I will be doing some first person in here. I wouldn't want my readers confused. (Though you most likely wouldn't be. You guys are smart. :)) This is the sign.

**-x-**

Small but effective. _ Now _let's get on with the story.

**-x- (I'm using it! :))**

"Kagome-chan, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have no choice!" The princess yelled across the room, trying to get the message through to the girl on the other side. "Sango-chan! Why can't you just see that I don't have any say in the matter!"

"Because you do! You know you do! All you have to do is say you don't want this! You know your parents would be okay with it! They only said, 'We'll be okay with whatever decisions you make in life!'" Sango retorted, trying her best to get her voice deep enough to impersonate the king. "They've been telling you that every year since you were eight!" By now the girl's flawless cream shaded face was red as a tomato, her dark chocolate brown eyes burning with fury.

"And disappoint them?" Kagome yelled, trying her best to reason with Sango. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, getting rid of the anger she had been feeling. It would do her no good now. Sango only had the best intentions at heart. When she opened her eyes again her anger was gone and now replaced with sheer determination, "I have responsibilities as a princess of this kingdom. If I can't handle a princess's duties, then how will I be able to handle a queen's? I have never been outside these walls, Sango-chan. I have only faint ideas of what the world is like outside them. When I become queen, how will I be able to help my people when I have no idea of the problems they are facing?"

She could tell those words reached Sango, for she was a commoner herself with no parents to raise her. She was practically dead when Kagome's mom found her and took her to the castle to be her daughter's personal servant (though Sango was never treated like that if Kagome had anything to say about it). She hardly spoke and was grieving constantly over her little brother's death by disease. That was nine years ago when Kagome was eight. Sango was now a seventeen year old woman with newly acquired strength, her eyes showing more wisdom than most teenagers should. But all that was thrown out the window whenever she yelled at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan," Sango sadly started as she sat down on the edge of Kagome's already made bed and started playing with the hem of her dress. Her eyes started to glaze. She knew Kagome was right. "It's just that… I've seen more than just glimpses of the world out there and…_so _much can happen. You're going after a criminal, a possible demon at that and I… I don't want to see anyone else hurt. I've lost many important people in my life and… I don't want to get another telegram from a palace soldier saying you're gone too. I don't want to see guards carrying your corpse and saying that there was nothing they could've done. I want to see that innocent smile on your face _inside_ these walls, safe and sound."

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried as she ran to her best friend and hugged her oh, so tight. She wanted to keep her life to be safe too, but, her people came first. That's all there was to it.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said as they pulled away, "please don't go." She knew she was asking a lot and, she knew deep what the answer still was.

"The carriage is already on its way Sango-chan." The princess whispered as she looked away. "There's no going back now."

Sango chuckled lightly. "And it even if it wasn't…?"

"I still don't think I could." Kagome answered with a sweet smile.

"Your highness." Someone interrupted. Kagome turned hear head and sapphire blue met with dark chocolate brown. It was one of her slaves, or friends as she liked to call it, Kikyo. Kagome shuddered. It was quite scary, really, how someone could look so much like her. But unlike Kagome, Kikyo's eyes were a chilling brown and her jaw was always tense, though she did not mean them to be. Underneath, she was as almost as sweet as the princess herself.

"What is it, Kikyo?" Kagome said with a small smile. Then her smile turned playful and she placed her hands lightly at her hips as she stood up, "And what did I tell you about calling me 'Your Highness'?"

Kikyo gave a warm smile. "I'm sorry Your Highne- I mean, Kagome." Kagome's smile quickly turned into a grin. However, as soon as Kikyo's smile faded so did hers. "But… the carriage is here."

"Oh." Sango soon stood up. This was unfair.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Kagome." Sango said as she embraced the seventeen year old princess.

"'Well I guess this is goodbye' for_ now_, Sango-chan." Kagome corrected as she pulled back. She ran and embraced Kikyo. "And that goes for you too."

Slowly, Kikyo's arms wrapped themselves lightly around the princess's waist. "Yeah, we'll see each other again soon…Kagome."

The miko/princess looked at her already packed bags. Sango tried to lightened the mood as she picked them up, "And young lady, no falling in love while away. I know how much you just _love_ the boys."

Kagome's eyes soon brightened with laughter, "Please Sango, there is a one and a thousand chance of that happening."

Kikyo joked right back, "Maybe you'll be thousandth."

The miko gave her eyes a good roll, "You do not know how foolish you sound!"

-x-

I'm beginning to actually get worried now. Some of the boarder guards were talking about how the princess _herself_ was coming to find me. I know that sounds like the biggest lie in Japan, but someone like me _has_ to take everything seriously. I don't know if Hansuke will be safe around here. I can't just make him run away. He isn't supposed to exert himself. He doesn't know yet either. I'm going to keep all of this away from him. I can't have him worry.

I feel sorry for him, though. At least I have problems to worry about throughout the day. He can't do anything, and, like every kid, he's bored out of his skull. Even if he won't tell me, I can tell by his mannerisms, scent, even the look in his eyes. I want help, but sadly it's the only thing I can't do. I know we have our wolf, Rukii, but he's sleeping right now. Wait, I don't think I told you about him. He has this really handsome (he's a boy) white coat and deep violet eyes, rare, for some of the wolves out here. His mother was dead when we found him, so you can see our immediate connection with him. The three of us just seemed to get each other. We found him four years ago, as a pup, but he's gotten _so_ big. But he's tired right now from all the hunting we did together. I'm tired too, but, I won't admit that. I just…I can't help but _feel_ like something wrong is going to happen today. I keep trying to shake it, but, my instincts are kicking into overdrive. They're telling me to run. But I won't. I have to much damn pride for that. I'm not running with my tail between my legs. Worst comes to worst, I _will _fight and I _will_ protect Hansuke…even Rukii, not that he needs it.

I just hope that doesn't happen. I've never taken a life before unless for food. My…mother always told me that every life is important, whether it's for _your_ survival or for theirs. And she told me never to just throw lives away left and right, and to cherish them even if they're not your own. So, if the princess does come, will I be able to take her life away even if she wants mine? I'm not so sure.

-x-

"Please princess, come this way." That was what snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded, though, as if he hadn't. The villagers were leading me to the border of the village to where the criminal was apparently hiding. I didn't have my crown on or my usual dresses; I just had my red and white miko clothing, a satchel of medical supplies and food, and the bronze pendent of my royal ancestors. I guess _that_, besides my looks, was the only way you could recognize me as a royal from an every day village miko. I had been trying _really_ hard to get my mind off of what was to come. I had to _kill,_ or "vanquish" as they called it, a person! Sure I've killed demons before, but could I really kill one that apparently looks so much like a human? A ningen male?

"We're here." The male villager said, again, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thank you so much, princess, for helping us with this _pest_." He spat out the word "pest" as if it were poison.

I gave them a polite smile, my eyes showing determination. Sure, I hated killing for any reason but, this demon is a criminal, someone inconveniencing others, it has to die.

I stepped ahead of the man and the little crowd that had apparently formed around us and turned to face them. "You may leave now, this beast will be vanquished. You may all return home knowing your crops are safe for many nights to come." This caused the people to cheer and give wide grins. I think the guilt of killing washed away at that moment. _It's for the people._ That's the mantra I kept saying over and over in my head. It's for the people.

-x-

"Hansuke! I _really _don't think this is a good idea! We could go for water another time." I protested as my brother continued to skip ahead of me. I really didn't want to be out in the open in the daylight while a certain someone could be after us. But he wanted water. I want him to be happy. But the river is towards the borders of the forest. What if on the way…? _No_, I shook my head furiously, _now I'm thinking too much._

"But big brother!" He whined. You know, with all we've been through, you'd think whining would be something he'd long forgotten. "I'm thirsty. And besides, we need some for tonight. I don't want 'getting water' to be something else you have to do tomorrow." You know what? Forget whining. He's so considerate. He just has the best interests at heart.

"Fine. Sounds good, Hansuke." I finally gave in. You just can't say no to a nine year old like him. Instincts aside we headed to the river.

We had been walking in such peace that I hadn't realized Hansuke had stopped in the middle of the clearing. I was about to ask what was wrong, when something hit my nose. An unfamiliar scent. _Shit!_ I practically screamed that in my head. Suddenly, Hansuke's eyes widened, and I turned and saw a girl about to fire two arrows at him. Two arrows. At _my_ Hansuke. And not just any _normal_ arrows either. She was going to fire two spiritual arrows. I knew I couldn't reach the girl before she fired, even if I was fast. But…

I turned back to Hansuke and ran as fast as I could toward him. I _will_ protect him. That's when I felt them pierce my back. I never had any experience with being injured by spiritual arrows, but damn, they hurt like hell! I looked at Hansuke, who seemed to be in a state of shock. But why wouldn't he be? No one has ever tried to harm him.

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder blade and somewhere by my mid-back, I bent down and grabbed Hansuke's shoulders and shook him. "Hansuke! Hansuke!"

When he snapped out of his trance, he stared at me wide eyed. "Big-big brother! You're-"

"I know." But I managed to give him a quick reassuring smile before my look turned serious. "I'll be okay, but right now you have to get out of here. You're not safe."

Tears were starting to fall from his face. Man, I hate it when people cry. "But if I leave and your-"

"I'll be alright." I replied quickly. Who knows when this girl will fire again. "But…you _have _to run. Run away from here."

His eyes managed to grow wider. "But if I exert myself, you'll have to…!"

"I know." I assured him. I knew what I would have to do. "Just get away from here. Get home and get Rukii to protect you. I will meet you there. I _will_ be back." He stood there, hesitating, but there was no time for hesitation. "GO!" It seemed like right then he realized he had to leave not just for his life but for my conscious as well. Kami knows I can't fight to the fullest when I have my little brother to protect. He placed a small peck on my forehead and looked at me as if this was the last time he would see his brother before he quickly nodded and ran off into the trees.

The moment took a downward spiral however, when this miko over here decided to try to shoot my fleeing brother. This was going to be painful.

-x-

What just happened was strange. They never mentioned that there would be _two _of them.

Just when I thought that one human-like demon wasn't bad enough, this, this _child_ comes running out of the forest. At first, I thought _he was _the demon. So what did I do? I shot at him with two spiritual arrows, that way it would be pretty quick. But even if, I still had to shut my eyes. Killing a _child_? That was too horrible for someone like me.

I expected a scream, a yell of anguish, a curse, _something_. But there was no sound. I open my eyes and what do I see? A larger demon protecting the smaller one.

Ouch. His wounds were bleeding fast. Maybe I could just…no! I shove the urge to tend to his wounds down. Mikos _don't_ help demons. Ever.

Then I couldn't believe my eyes. The little one was _crying_! A demon, crying. I was always told that demons don't have emotions, so why would this one be showing an expression of grief! It doesn't make sense. But my questions were quickly knocked out of my thoughts when the little demon started running away. He will not escape! I fire two more arrows at him, expecting a kill instantly. That didn't happen.

The two arrows pierced through the flesh of his arm. The taller one I mean. He finally spoke, "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on him."

Oh! So now the demon's _commanding _me? He's got another thing coming. "Demon, unless you wish to be vanquished, leave this forest now!" I yelled, raising my bow and placing an arrow from my quiver on it, pulling it back as proof that I will fire.

He looked into the forest and then back at me. "Sorry, I can't do that." He must've realized then he was actually bleeding so he clutched the end of each arrow and yanked them out, a difficult task for a demon. Any demon contact with a spiritual arrow burns the skin instantly; only a normal human or miko can pull them out without such an effect. He grunted in discomfort and threw the arrows immediately to the grown to end the burning of his hand. He looked up at me and cracked the knuckles in his fingers, showing his sharp claws. "I do not want to hurt you girl, so if you leave now I won't bother ya."

The nerve of him! Did he think a priestess of royal blood such as I would lose to such a lowlife? "I hardly believe you're at the position to make any requests, demon. I'm the one with the upper hand." You'd think he'd realize who'd won this fight already.

He sniggered and pointed at the wounds in his arm. "You mean these you gave me? There just scratches. I can take you just fine." This man's arrogance knows no bounds!

Out of anger I fired and arrow at him. Let's see if he can take that! But I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was just fine. He dodged it with skill, not even letting the arrow come close to his flesh. But I think I was to fast for him. I shot three more arrows at him, effectively hitting him twice in his lower torso, but not as close as I would've liked to his chest.

He came at me so fast; I was in too much shock to draw an arrow. How could he still move so quickly?

But what he did next was strange. He could have killed me. Instantly. So why didn't he? Why did he stop his claw just centimeters away from my face? I didn't have time to ponder this because something I never calculated happened.

Apparently this province of the kingdom lives at the base of a mountain. And the mountain was prone to landslides at the most inopportune moments, causing rocks from the size of pebbles to boulders to fall from its side. So can you guess what happened?

Yes. That's right. Rocks were tumbling down its side, straight at me. Talk about inopportune. And I could've died right then. I _know _I could've died right then. This demon's claw was mere inches from my face now, it slightly drawn back in surprise at the sudden commotion, and to make things worse, there was no where to run. My back was pressed against the bark of a tree. A _tree_. Where was I supposed to go?

But that didn't happen. I didn't die. I felt a shove and then a sharp pain in the back of my head before letting instant nothingness overtake me.

-x-

**I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I am the slowest person ever! But no worries, I'm posting now. I just didn't realize how much time went by until I looked at a calendar. Sorry and I hope you like this chapter. More things will be revealed in the next one to come.**

**So, lookout for Chapter 3 of **_**I Thought It Only Happens in Fairy Tales.**_

_**Yuri**_


End file.
